The Last Survivor
by RobbietheUndiscoveredSaiyan
Summary: Inuyasha has a reincarnation! R&R friends cuz CHAPTA 5 ISH UP
1. Who is the mystery intruder

Robbie- Sorry I haven't been makin' updates. ^_^' Buuuuuuuuuut GET READY FOR ANOTHER STORY!  
  
Inuyasha- Listen you are gonna get this fuckin leash off of me or I'm gonna beat the fuckin shit out of you.  
  
Robbie- No not until the end of the story.  
  
Inuyasha- I AM GONNA FUCKIN KICK YOUR ASS!!!  
  
Robbie- I'm bout done wit me drawin of Rerota.  
  
Rerota- Do the world a favor and burn in hell.  
  
Robbie- No but you get punished this story.  
  
Rerota- GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!  
  
Now time to reply for the reviews  
  
Insomniac- GIMME MY FUCKIN CANDAY!!!  
  
Ice cream- thanks will you give me canday too?  
  
Angel Chan- sure I'll read it after my homework. But wats da title?  
  
NOW TIME FOR DA STORAY!!!  
  
As they journey past the futile era Inuyasha is bombarded with thoughts of what Rerota is. Eventually they finally meet Totosai.  
  
"So who's your new friend?" Totosai asked in his hoarse voice.  
  
"Totosai do have any more fangs or teeth left from my father?" Inuyasha asked completely ignoring Totosai's question.  
  
"Uhhh yeah sure, but what for?"  
  
"This kid over there claims he is my reincarnation. So I need to know whether this kid can handle one of the swords made by my father's fang."  
  
"Ohhh great that's all we need another arrogant freak!"  
  
"I RESENT THAT YOU BASTARD!!!"  
  
"So you are the reincarnation I don't see your ears hmm." Totosai replied questionably. "He is all ya have to do is look under his hat." Kagome said.  
  
"How did I get stuck in this?! An arrogant douche bag, a pervert, and a wench that can't keep her fuckin mouth shut. Yup that's bout it." Rerota said in that pissed off tone.  
  
"REROTA! HEEL BOY!!!"  
  
"Well, Totosai how long is this gonna take we have to finish tracking down Naraku's son remember?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.  
  
"It will take about three days to fully make the sword for him."  
  
"It all works out now I can go and get skate board! Well good luck see ya in three days!" rerota shouted enthusiastically.  
  
"HEEL BOY!!!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"DAMN IT KAGOME, STOP THAT!!!"  
  
"You aren't going by yourself we are coming with you." Shippo said.  
  
"Do what cha want I dun give a shit." Rerota said caring less and less. "Hey where's the well?"  
  
"C'mon lets go. We might as well we aint got nothing better to do." Inuyasha says in aggravation.  
  
They travel to the well helping out here and there. As they reach the well Kagome tells Mirokoh and Sango to guard the well.  
  
"I hope my board is still there." Rerota says in worry.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! IF YOU ARE A DEMON THEN WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CARE ABOUT A SKATEBOARD!!!" Inuyasha shouts in horrendous anger.  
  
"Inuyasha, remind me to beat the shit outta yas with my skateboard I doubt you can even take on my Hell Blades." Rerota said arrogantly.  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI WILL YOU TWO STOP BICKERING!!! SIT BOY AND HEEL BOY!!!" Kagome shouted  
  
"GAH!!!" Rerota and Inuyasha shout in unison.  
  
"If you two would stop we could go now I'm going I don't know if you guys are or not!" Kagome shouts.  
  
The group jump into the well and head back to the present.  
  
Robbie- GAH ITS 9:30 AND I HAVENT DONE ME HOMEWORK!!! Inuyasha- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR DO IT YOU NEED intelligence. Kagome- Join the club. 


	2. Rerota Has Been Discovered

Don't own Inuyasha but I DO own rerota cuz he kix ass.  
  
Inuyasha- WHY?! WHY DID YOU END IT LIKE THAT?!!!! Robbie- Umm I guess it would be suspenseful? Kagome- Robbie!!! You lil bastard!!! GAH! You are almost as exhausting as Inuyasha! Robbie- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! *runs away* Inuyasha- YA! YOU BETTER RUN!  
  
Thank you icecream0626 and all whom reviewed this story. ^_^  
  
"AHHHHH!!!! INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM?!!!" Kagome shrieks while pointing her finger on his face.  
"HEY WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON UP THERE DAMN IT?!" Inuyasha shouts as he runs up the stairs.  
"Wait, if he's down there then that's up here?" Kagome thinks aloud. Seconds later Inuyasha appears at which appears to be a mirror image of him only this intruder had a blue robe instead of red.  
"KAGOME GET OUT OF THE WAY NARAKUS HERE! But he's not as smart anymore, if he was going to copy me he could at least do it right I'm not THAT short." Inuyasha smirks as he gets ready to draw the Tetseiga.  
"Is that the legendary Tetseiga?! Wait no way only Sesshomaru could pull it and you are in no way sesshomaru!" rerota explains to him.  
'How does this kid know of my brother?'  
"BOTH OF YOU OUT CANT A GIRL BATHE IN PEACE?!!!" kagome screeches while holding up a towel.  
"Who would want to look at you anyway?" Inuyasha states sarcastically.  
"HAAAAAAAAAH HAH HAA!!!!!" rerota laughs intensely.  
"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!!!" Kagome screams as Inuyasha falls face forward onto the floor creating a whole. "AS FOR YOU!" kagome kicks rerota down the whole as well  
"AND DON'T EVER LET ME CATCH YOU SPYING ON ME AGAIN!!!" she shouts while shaking a fist.  
  
Finally piece returns to kagomes house as she walks downstairs and hands rerota and Inuyasha hammers nails and boards of wood.  
"And what are these for?" rerota asks with a confused look on his face.  
"You are going to repair my bathroom floor." Kagome explains with a smiling look on her face.  
"Well im not gonna do it its all his fault." Inuyasha points with his thumb.  
"NO WAY! First who are you, you cant be Sesshomaru but you have the Tetseiga and you I am not fixing this piece of shit you call a house so shut up and get used to it you filthy wench!" Rerota shouts while breathing heavily.  
BONG  
"OWWW!!!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!!!" Rerota shouts holding onto his head.  
"There is a lesson you should have learned not to call women a wench, especially such an extremely beautiful woman such as Kagome." Mirokoh lectures with his staff still on the strangers head. "Now we tell us who we are you tell us who and what you are."  
"Fine whatever. I am called Rerota I am the reincarnation of Inuyashas dead soul I have been looking 5 long and painful years for the well that connects to the futile era to arm myself with the legendary Tetseiga and avenge the death of Inuyasha by killing Kikyo's reincarnation." As he introduces himself the cheerful look on Mirokoh face disappears. "Now as agreed tell me who you are."  
"I am Mirokoh a monk." His face slowly looking as if he was ready to fight at the drop of a pin.  
"You are not my reincarnation and I didn't die! You are lying you bastard! ILL KILL YOU FOR IMPERSONATING ME" Inuyasha shouts hastily  
"SIT BOY!" kagome commands "What have I told you about attacking people we don't know and I highly doubt this kid is a demon, probably some punk who just happened to see me talking to you." "Hmph believe what you want but you still haven't explained who you are." Rerota replies calmly. "Kid whats with the hat?" "Hey Miroka or whatever the hell your name is if I wanted to tell you I would have already now shut the fuck up and take me to the fuckin well. And by the way the next person who calls me 'kid' will get their ass whipped Cali style." "Kagome do you know what this kid is talking about?" "DAMN IT IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!!!!" Rerota shouts as he charges Inuyasha, and is put in a headlock. "I think I remember it once in social studies class but I know it is in 'America' a country on the west area." Kagome replied. "GET OFF OF ME INUYASHA YOU BASTARD!" Rerota shouts "No I think I'll jus keep ya here for a while, or maybe till you take off your lil hat." "NEVER!!!" "Honestly what could be sooooooo bad about it?" Mirokoh teases as he rips off the hat. "What the - "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH IT!" Rerota screams as he backhands Inuyasha and chases after his hat. "YOUR ASS IS WHEAT GRASS!!!"  
  
Kagome- Robbie you are a god damn pervert- Mirokoh- why couldn't I be in it you lil shit?!! Inuyasha- really that lil punk punch me eh? Robbie- hey take it easy I haven't done this long so shat up! Unison- NO!!! Robbie- I have GOT to do this beta. Well that is chapter two reviews please. \/^-^ (my own peace sig 


	3. the adventure begins

Robbie- whelp it's me again here to bring you more fanfic YAY! Inuyasha- how shal you poison their minds today? Kagome- Sit boy. Sorry about that continue. Robbie- I have got to get me one of those.  
  
"Are. are. are those ears?" Kagome stutters as she reaches out to touch them.  
"Mirokoh. YOU ARE DEAD!!!" Rerota shouts at the top of his lungs while trying to get his hat back from him.  
"Good afternoon kagome." Sango said cheerfully. "What is going on over there, let me guess he was hitting on your friends again and you sent Inuyasha on him, right?"  
"Get this straight Sango cuz I'm only saying it once, I am NOBODYS guard dog got it?!" Inuyasha replied aggressively. Out of the corner of rerotas eye he notices the shikkon jewel around kagomes neck and the tetseiga sheathed around inuyashas waist.  
"Don't let you guard down next time!" rerota grins as he slams his fist into Inuyasha and grabbing his sword and unsheathing it at the speed of light. "WHAT IS THIS THE LEGENDARY TETSEIGA IS SUPPOSED TO BE ENORMOUS, UGH AND IT'S SO FUCKIN HEAVY." "well I guess you aren't meant to weild it, now I am feeling generous right now so I am gonna ask ya once hand it over or prepare to die!" Inuyasha commands calmly. "FUCK YOU I CAN MAKE IT WORK!" "you cought me off guard and that was your only offense, you are too much of a disgrace to be related to me in anyway good try though. IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" "C'MON TETSEIGA!" as rerota shoves his tetseiga inuyashas attack has already been executed. "DAMN IT MY ARM!!! YOU SON OF A-" "SHUT UP!" Inuyasha shouts as he directs a fist to the side of rerotas face. As Inuyasha starts to choke rerota while grabbing the tetseiga kagome breaks up this skirmish. "INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" "AUGH! DAMN IT KAGOME WHAT WAS THAT FOR." Inuyasha shouts while sheathing his sword. "you bastard those were my best and only clothes you ignorant fuckwad." As rerota speaks he spits and a couple of teeth come out. "now what am I supposed to do?!" "here take these I was going to give them to Inuyasha as a wardrobe makeover but as arrogant he is he wont bother to look at them." Kagome says with a cheerful smile on her face. "thanks, I guess." Rerota replies unusually calmly while taking the clothes. "Now for my hat!" rerota shouts as he grabs the Mario type hat from Mirokoh's staff and places it on his head.  
  
Rerota comes out in his new clothes jeans a blue shirt and a blue short denim jacket with two pockets on the front and shoes.  
"hey whats with this necklace?" as he starts to put on the necklace  
"NO DON'T! UHHHH to late, well at least you are gonna have to suffer with me." Inuyasha shouts.  
"how is this punishment I think this is kick ass." Rerota proudly declares. "kinda itchy though I think I'll take it off for a lil bit." As he tries to take off the necklace "Hey this thing won't budge wats the deal."  
"It's a trick I use to make Inuyasha behave for you I will say heel boy."  
"AUGH DAMN IT I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING WRONG!!!" rerota shouts in protest.  
"I told you not to put it on." Inuyasha replies in that incredibly annoying I told you so way.  
"CAN IT!"  
"well not that I am exactly thrilled to be at your house Kagome, but didn't we only come here to get some supplies." Mirokoh informed  
"Uhhh, yeah sure lemme get my stuff."  
  
'Hmmm this is a bounty of luck soon I will receive the jewel, and the revenge but the tetseiga is a waste of time. The world shall one day fear the name Rerota.'  
"I SAID IM READY TO GO NOW!" Kagome shouted immediately disturbing rertotas thinking.  
"fine lets go." Rerota replied irritably. So the group walked into the mysterious cabin and desended down the well 


	4. the mysterious futile era

I am gonna say it a couple more times I fuckin don't own fuckin Inuyasha the show kicks so much fuckin ass I own Rerota and that's it Ps Rerota kicks ass  
  
Robbie- Well it's me again so I guess I left ya'll in a kind of a cliff hanga.  
  
Inuyasha- Shut up and finish the fuckin story.  
  
Robbie- Pretty soon if I get enough reviews I was thinking of designing what in my mind Rerota looks like.  
  
Rerota- I AM GONNA SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DO!!!!  
  
Robbie- I am da writer so you obey me.  
  
Rerota/Inuyasha- OHHHHHHHH REEEEEEEEEALY???!!!  
  
Robbie- Alright folks this is about the part where I get my ass kicked by Inuyasha so I better end it now.  
  
As they descend down the well strange thoughts enter Inuyasha's mind; 'is this kid really my reincarnation is he really a demon or is he a fake there must be a way to find out, wait maybe Totosai or Mioga might be able to help us figure this out.'  
  
"I guess we're here." Kagome said calmly.  
  
'Why is it this place feels strangely familiar and then it doesn't am I going crazy? Wait, course not, I can't go crazy I have to get the jewel and my revenge.' Thought Rerota  
  
"REROTA STAND UP, WERE HERE!" Mirokoh shouted.  
  
"I'm up I'm up."  
  
"Its bout time damn it." Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"Inuyasha. CAN IT! I AM SO FUCKIN SICK AND FUCKIN TIRED OF YOU ALREADY AND IVE ONLY SEEN YOU FOR ABOUT A FUCKIN HOUR!!!" shouted Rerota while shaking his fist then noticing he was shouting at no one. "YEAH RUN YA FUCKIN COWARD!!!"  
  
'Now I know he's Inuyasha's reincarnation he shouts just as loud and as much as him. AND they are both exhausting. Hate to do this to you Rerota but you been askin for it.' "Heel boy." Kagome said in annoyance.  
  
"GAH!!! WAIT, LEMME CATCH UP!" Rerota shouted in pain while holding his head.  
  
When Rerota finally caught up he began hitting on Kagome asking about the futile era. "So Kagome, where's the bike shop?" Rerota asked quizzically.  
  
"What bike shops, we are in the futile era, remember?"  
  
"You are pullin my leg.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"DAMN IT MY FAVORITE BOARD WILL GET JACKED! I'll be right back."  
  
"I don't think so from now on you are gonna stay with me and we don't go back until Kagome does." Inuyasha smirked as he grabbed Rerota by the collar of his shirt. "First we are going to meet some friends of mine. Mioga will have a fit when he hears I have a reincarnation."  
  
"First we have got to get Shippo and Kilala." Sango reminded.  
  
An hour passes before the reach Shippo and Kilala. As they reach the house they find that Mioga was there waiting for them.  
  
"Who's he? There is a familiarity about him like he is Inuyasha." Shippo asked with a curious look on his face.  
  
"None of your god damn business. And I am not Inuyasha I am his reincarnation so shut it, or face the consequences." Rerota shouted with anger.  
  
"Hi Shippo, his name is Rerota and just as exhausting." Kagome said in her usual smile.  
  
"I can tell."  
  
"Well if you two are done we have got to find Totosai." Inuyasha shouted in his normal tone.  
  
"What do you want with Totosai, lord Inuyasha?" Mioga asked while sucking blood from Kagome.  
  
"None of your damn business!" Inuyasha shouted in his usual pissed off way, 'Although I have this feeling that this. this Rerota is familiar I bet Totosai will help.'  
  
Robbie- Daaaaaaaaamn I am tired.  
  
Inuyasha- WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP?! I don't give a shit whether you live or die!  
  
Robbie- That's it, next chapter Inuyasha you will wear a leash and do whatever kagome tells you.  
  
Inuyasha- You do and death will haunt you.  
  
Robbie- Fuck you I am da writa.  
  
BONG  
  
Robbie- And I am gonna end this story now g'nite yall. 


	5. return

Robbie- Sorry I haven't been makin' updates. ^_^' Buuuuuuuuuut GET READY FOR ANOTHER STORY!  
  
Inuyasha- Listen you are gonna get this fuckin leash off of me or I'm gonna beat the fuckin shit out of you.  
  
Robbie- No not until the end of the story.  
  
Inuyasha- I AM GONNA FUCKIN KICK YOUR ASS!!!  
  
Robbie- I'm bout done wit me drawin of Rerota.  
  
Rerota- Do the world a favor and burn in hell.  
  
Robbie- No but you get punished this story.  
  
Rerota- GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!  
  
Now time to reply for the reviews  
  
Insomniac- GIMME MY FUCKIN CANDAY!!!  
  
Ice cream- thanks will you give me canday too?  
  
Angel chan- sure I'll read it after my homework.  
  
NOW TIME FOR DA STORAY!!!  
  
As they journey past the futile era Inuyasha is bombarded with thoughts of what Rerota is. Eventually they finnaly meet Totosai.  
  
"So who's your new friend?" Totosai asked in his hoarse voice.  
  
"Totosai do have any more fangs or teeth left from my father?" Inuyasha asked completely ignoring Totosai's question.  
  
"Uhhh yeah sure, but what for?"  
  
"This kid over there claims he is my reincarnation. So I need to know whether this kid can handle one of the swords made by my fathers fang."  
  
"Ohhh great that's all we need another arrogant freak!"  
  
"I RESENT THAT YOU BASTARD!!!"  
  
"So you are the reincarnation I don't see your ears hmm." Totosai replied questionally. "He is all ya have to do is look under his hat." Kagome said.  
  
"How did I get stuck in this?! An arrogant douchebag, a pervert, and a wench that cant keep her fuckin mouth shut. Yup that's bout it." Rerota said in that pissed off tone.  
  
"REROTA! HEEL BOY!!!"  
  
"Well, Totosai how long is this gonna take we have to finish tracking down Naraku's son remember?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.  
  
"It will take about three days to fully make the sword for him."  
  
"It all works out now I can go and get skate board! Well good luck see ya in three days!" rerota shouted enthusiastically.  
  
"HEEL BOY!!!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"DAMN IT KAGOME, STOP THAT!!!"  
  
"You aren't going by yourself we are coming with you." Shippo said.  
  
"Do what cha want I dun give a shit." Rerota said careing less and less. "Hey wheres the well?"  
  
"C'mon lets go. We might as well we aint got nothing better to do." Inuyasha says in aggravation. 


	6. ATTENTION FRIENDS READ DIS PLEASE

ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION  
  
I have made a new story its called Who Can Take The Heat its an interactive story sooooooo review, review, review! 


End file.
